forced marriage
by youkaihybrid2698
Summary: Her lands are making a treaty with Hiten's father's tribe to make peace you must give them something they want or need Hiten the eldest son want's a mate Jessie being the only girl and part ThunderYoukai is forced to marry him against her will


As she took a nap on the castle's seating cushion's pillows she muttered through her sleep, Jessie someone yelled I didn't do it she yelped jumping off the cushions what were you not doing rouka said with a raised brow nothing she grumbled okay down to business he said to make peace with the thunder demon tribe you are to be married to hiten the eldest son of the thunder demon tribe no thanks she said and stood up and started to head for the door we already told them you would hiten was very pleased with your appearance she growled low and menacing,

this sucks she muttered go get ready he said with a smirk your future husband is awaiting she snarled shut up rouka she glared at the elderly man she transformed back into a thunder youkai to many youkai forms some days it sucks being a hybrid she whispered her blood red dragon birth mark returned after the giant fire vortex got done, shooting out of the room she zoomed to her own room dressed in her best dress and armor she laughed thinking of how odd of her Jessie mixing a dress and armor she only wore armor and a shirt a obi and gym pants,

her and her brother's always time traveled they loved the future she loved the past where she was normaler . She walked to the dining room where rouka and the thunder demon's should be so you've decided to join us Jessie she gave a slight nod she walked to a open chair next to her care taker soon they're was food placed in front of then she ate in silence as the rest of them talked about the arrangements I'm home she heard her brother yell from the door the youngest thunder demon manten stood I'll kill the pesky human, she stood up and growled and grabbed her giant sword don't you dare she said with narrowed eye's ,

Children don't kill each other why not he threatened to kill my older brother she yelled she started to see red she rubbed her temples then she was back to seeing normally brother the thunder youkai said in shock but she's obviously not human said the elder's well her parent's a miko and a demon produced seven son's and one daughter, the seven son's were human she was the only demon rouka said ,okay the thunder youkai replied while he was talking she walked over to the corner and placed her sword gently on the wall then she sat back in her chair her care taker ouka the elderly lady married to

Rouka, smiled and leaned to her ear and whispered into her ear that was un lady like she said well I don't care Jessie hissed back in reply then Jessie finally looked up to find both the thunder brother's looking at her manten had look of fear hiten had the look of contentment with a smirk on his face then she caught a word rouka said you can take her for a few days so they can gat to no each other we accept. Perfect may I be excused she said yes rouka said she stood ad tried to slowly walk to the door then ran to her room as soon as the door was shut no she screeched she growled I can't runaway either a lone tear slid down her cheek.

Jessie darling come out ouka said in a sweet voice she came out after wiping her tear yes she said are friends are parting you should give your future husband a goodbye kiss she secretly grimaced he wasn't ugly at all but she still didn't want to kiss him so she gracefully strode over to him and looked him in the eye he thought it was to be a kiss on the mouth but she gingerly kissed him on the cheek she couldn't get over the butterfly's in her stomache after she kissed them they increased she blushed and turned around and started to leave but was stopped by strong arms then was twisted around into a full blown kiss,

she tried to pull away but was held in place by a hand then was released what felt like and hour later she turned back around and stiffly walked back to hide behind rouka her blush was as red as a rose hiten merely smirked back she growled and said quiet enough for her and hiten to here baka (it means idiot if you don't know)

Goodbye she glowered and turned on her heels and headed towards her room the rest of the people that remained chuckled to themselves. (all for now please comment J )


End file.
